


A Detective’s Secret

by PanWithThePlan



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Alpha Kaito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Yagami, Sudden Heat, more tags to be added later, out of suppressants, traumatic memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithThePlan/pseuds/PanWithThePlan
Summary: Kamurocho’s favorite Detective has a secret only his foster father knew about, but with the Patriarch’s death comes a problem for Yagami: His suppressants have run out and there’s no way he can afford more. Now he’ll have his first Heat in years and the traumatizing memories of when he presented offer no comfort.In comes Kaito, Yagami’s partner in crime, who finds his friend in the middle of all this mess. Shocked at the discovery of Tak’s secret, the Alpha steps up to help.
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, here’s another Omegaverse fic, and yea it’s another “no suppressants, gotta knot my homie” fic like my days gone series but hey, I have no regrets. 
> 
> Like my other fics in omegaverse Omegas are not seen as property but precious and can own their own stuff and be their own people and aren’t just baby makers but there are occasionally assholes who think otherwise but hopefully those won’t show up in this one. Enjoy :)

“What?! I thought they were good till the end of the year?” Takayuki groaned as he fell back into his desk chair, his free hand in his hair, fist clenched. “I’ve been off for a two weeks....that’s when I ran out and no one has been answering my calls. why wasn’t I informed so I could find an alternative?!” 

“I’m sorry, sir. There was a mix up due to employee cutbacks, we didn’t discover your notice until it was too late.” The woman replied. Tak could tell she felt sympathetic towards his dilemma, but her hands were tied. “With the death of Matsugane Mitsugu the payment was not made and....your prescription renewal was not approved.” 

“Shit....alright, thanks.” He quickly hung up, letting his phone drop from his hand as he tried to keep his breathing in check. With all this bullshit going on with the Mole and bringing Shino to justice, he had completely forgotten that with Matsugane’s death, he had lost his only way to receive his suppressants. With his salary, he could never afford them and now he was stuck with the fear of when shit would really hit the fan. 

Back when he first came to Komrucho, he was fifteen and still hadn’t presented. With the way he always puffed his chest and picked fights with Kaito, everyone thought he’d be an alpha just like the former Yakuza, but he was able to convince them with his foster father’s help that he was a simple Beta. 

When he presented as an Omega he was quickly rushed to a heat clinic in secret and given everything he needed but....comfort. It was almost as horrible as when he walked in to find his family murdered. He would kill to never have to experience any of it ever again. That’s why he had been put on the expensive suppressants, guaranteed to keep him from having heats. 

No one knew, not even Kaito. It scared the living daylights out of him. People didn’t look down on Omegas, but Tak didn’t want to be seen as delicate, didn’t want to be overly protected. So he built up the cool guy reputation, became a hot shot lawyer and when that fell through, became a Detective, Wanting to prove to himself and to Matsugane that he could make it. He hadn’t had a heat since. 

Now it was just a matter of when and where it would hit. 

He grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note before he taped it to the inside of his door, locking it behind him as he figured a run to the convenient store was needed. 

“Just keep your cool, Tak, keep your cool. No one knows, no can tell.” He assured himself as it didn’t take long to walk the small distance to the nearest Poppo Mart. 

“Hey, can I get like maybe six Bento boxes, five tuna Onigiri, five bottles of water, and....a bottle of Sake.” The clerk seemed a bit confused as to why he wanted so much, but nodded, quickly getting to work to prepare Tak’s order as he walked around, grabbing a bottle of pain killers, maybe some sleep aid would help too, he could sleep through most of the ordeal. 

Grabbing a couple packages of instant ramen, he brought it all up to the register to pay along with his order, ignoring how pricy it came to be. He paid and quickly grabbed the bags to hurry out of the store. He was about to turn left to go back to the office, but he stopped in his tracks, remembering he needed another crucial item. 

He sighed and turned right, heading down the walkway towards Don Quijote’s where he knew he could find heat toys. 

Around the time he managed to find a dildo with an inflatable knot, he heard his phone ring. Placing the packaged toy on the counter, he answered the phone to find Kaito on the other end. 

“Yagami here.”

“What’s this about the agency being closed indefinitely?” The man asked “Something happen?” 

“N-no...I just need some time off...take this as a vacation time, with pay....” he replied, paying for the toy he quickly concealed in a bag as he walked out of the store. 

“Come on, Tak, you can tell me.” 

“Seriously, man. There’s nothing wrong, just tired of the usual bullshit and need a break.” 

“Yeah, alright.” He sighed, obviously unconvinced. 

“Okay, great. Talk to you later.” He said before quickly hanging up. Rubbing the back of his neck, he let out a sigh as he turned the corner to begin walking back to his place, hoping Kaito wouldn’t be there when he arrived. 

Peeking around the corner, he didn’t see anyone down the street so he hurried through the glass doors to the stairs that would lead up to his office and thankfully no one was in sight. Quickly letting himself in, he locked the door and closed all the blinds. By now sweat was pouring down the side of his face as he quickly placed all his food and drinks in his fridge, practically shoving them in with shaky hands and slamming the door before anything could tip over and fall out. 

“Deep breaths, deep breaths.” He inhaled as deeply as he could, trying to calm himself as he sat down in his office chair and leaned back.

“I can get through this....no need to panic....I can do this...” He told himself as he shrugged off his leather jacket and sat back, propping his feet up on his desk, taking a deep breath every now and then. 

As he finally calmed down, the exhaustion set in and soon he drifted off to sleep, seemingly fine for now. If only he was safe in his dreams. 

———

A plain white room, a bed, a toy that did the job but just didn’t feel right. His skin was on fire and there was nothing but the sickening smell of cleaning solution. 

He wanted to gag but he held it back, just trying to focus on chasing his next release. He couldn’t tell if the drips falling down his cheeks were sweat from his brow or tears from his eyes but it didn’t matter because he was in hell and it hurt. 

Surging up from his chair, gasping for air, it took a moment for him to realize he was back in his office, sweating lightly but thankfully not from heat just yet. 

Checking his phone to see the tone, he figured that he only slept a few hours, but shit he barely felt rested at all. He hadn’t dreamt of that place in so long but the memory felt fresh in his mind. 

It was so solitary in that place that the only human contact he got was from the Beta nurse that would come in ever so often to check on him and make him rehydrate and eat only to leave right after with a guilty look on her face as she hurried back out, like she pitied him. 

When he got out, he made Matsugane promise to never put him in a place like that ever again. 

Stepping around his desk, he walked over to his fridge and collected a bottle of water, feeling relief wash over him as he took a sip of the cool liquid. Grabbing a case file from his desk, he figured he could distract himself with work as he sat down on his couch, spreading out the papers and pictures. It sure looked like he was hard at work, but it didn’t take a mind reader to see that he hadn’t read a single word or even really looked at the pictures; his mind was heavy with worry. 

Sighing, he grabbed his bottled water and took a sip, leaning back as he reluctantly admitted to himself that working right now was not an option. 

“Well, Tak....seems like you’re in it Deep now.” He told himself as he placed the water back on the table only to place his hands on his face as a frustrated groan escaped him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, writing is difficult when family problems are abundant. Hopefully i can finally continue.

Hearing his phone ring, Tak lifted his face from his hands and slipped it from his pocket, pressing it to his ear immediately without checking the caller ID as always. 

“Yagami speaking.” He answered, trying to sound like everything was normal.

“Hey, Yagami-San, we’ve got a case for you if you want to come take a look at it.” 

Hoshino never really called unless it was something he though Tak should handle so it wasn’t like the Detective could just turn this down. 

“Uh...alright...I’ll be over soon...” He said before hanging up. Grabbing his jacket, he slipped it back on and locked the door behind him. Taking the stairs down slowly, he opted to jog to the corner and catch a cab across town. 

————  
“So? What do you think?”

“H-huh?” 

Tak looked up from the file, having just read the same sentence about five times, not even done with the first page yet. Wiping his forehead, his gaze focused on Hoshino acknowledging the expectant look on his face. 

“Um...”

“Are you okay, Yagami-san?” 

“Yea....im fine.” The detective replied, trying to sound confident. “Give me a day or two and I’ll figure this...out...yea...gotta go...”

Tak turned towards the door with the file in hand before Hoshino could protest, a hint of slick in the air that had Tak hauling ass out the door. 

He thought he would have more time bur it was hitting him hard like a damn car as he made it to the outside entrance, falling against the wall as his knees buckled. 

“Fuck!” He gasped as he held the heel of his hand against his forehead, a tremor of pain striking through his body. Taking deep breaths, he tried to pick himself back up, feeling his jeans sticking to his ass and the back of his thighs already. 

“Need...to find another...cab.” He told himself aloud as he used the wall to move around on the street. His scent would be unmistakable now and the last thing he needed was any Alpha punks around catching a whiff of him.

Keeping the file in hand, he managed to hail a cab and quickly slipped into the back seat, thankful that most cab drivers were Betas. As the car drove, he couldnt help but fall over the seat, his body curling up as his stomach cramped. 

“Hey...maybe I should take-“ The driver started, concerned but was interrupted by the Omega, insisting he be taken to his office. “Okay, man...Its your call.”

Getting out of the cab was hard, but making it up the steps to his office was a feat on it’s own. His stomach was cramping, slick was pouring from his backside, achingly empty. By the time he made it up and into his office, he collapsed on the ground, feeling a delirious heat wave wash over him as his sweat caused his hair to stick to face. 

He never remembered his first heat being this intense, but he was aware taking suppressants for so long could lead to some brutal side effects if one wasnt weaned off of them properly. Picking himself up just enough to crawl to the couch, he pulled himself up onto it and quickly shed his pants, letting the drop to the floor as he reached for the fake knot he had placed on his coffee table. 

“You...better...fucking work.” He growled, taking his throbbing cock into one hand as he placed his feet on the table and slowly slipped the dildo into his leaking hole. 

“F....fuck!” He gasped, his hole clenching around the false alpha cock as if it was overjoyed to finally be filled. It didnt feel quite right since he had nothing with an Alpha’s scent to convince his Omega he was being fucked for real, but it would have to work. 

Pulling and pushing the length inside him, he panted heavily as his other hand quickly stroked himself to completion, causing him to cry out in pleasure, quickly pressing the button on the dildo to inflate the knot to which he quickly pressed into himself, locking it in. The box said it had a timer, where it would deflate after thirty minutes, giving the Omega enough time to rest.

Now barely sated for now, Tak could only curl up on the shitty couch he wished was a bed and tried not to let himself cry as he closed his eyes and eventually found sleep.


End file.
